peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Arianna Divorces King Frederic (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Kari Walhgren (Queen Arianna) Meanwhile, back in London, King Frederic and Queen Arianna arrived home from the party and they freed Pascal from the rope and allowed Donald, Jose, and Panchito to change back in their regular clothes, and they led them to the children's room. Pascal squeaked with happiness. Arianna smiled as she turned to Frederic. "Frederic, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Rapunzel. After all, she's still a teenager." At the party, Arianna had a chat with her older brother, Hokey Wolf, and Hokey agreed to let Rapunzel stay with Tod and Copper in the nursery for a while. Frederic yawned and said, "Pshaw, Arianna. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Donald?" "Oh, of course not." said Donald. Then he turned to Jose, saying, "Don't you agree, Joe?" "Of course, amigo." answered Jose. He turned to Panchito and asked, "Don't you ''agree, Panchito?" "''Si, senor," Panchito answered. "Isn't he right, Pascal?" Pascal smiled and nodded. Arianna opened the door and gasped. Rapunzel was not in her bed. She was gone! And Tod and Copper were not in their beds, either. They were gone too! Arianna was panicked. "Rapunzel! Tod! Copper! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Arianna was heartbroken and she began to cry. Pascal squeaked in sadness. Donald, Jose, and Panchito cried in sorrow. Frederic felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Arianna Comeau?" Arianna sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Arianna wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Frederic that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Frederic felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Arianna knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Frederic and began to sing: Queen Arianna: There was a time When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Young Kiara began to cry and hugged Young Kovu, crying. "Oh, there, there, Kiara." Kiara wept bitterly while hugging Kovu, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series